


Annulary

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, JinMizel, Marriage, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin dan Mizel adalah pasangan suami istri baru. Pada suatu hari, Mizel bertanya kepada suaminya mengapa cincin pernikahan harus dikenakan di jari manis. Jin pun menjelaskannya dengan sebuah peragaan sederhana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annulary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

Jin dan Mizel adalah pasangan suami istri baru. Pada suatu ketika, Mizel menghampiri suaminya yang sedang beristirahat sambil membaca sebuah surat kabar baru pada hari itu.

"Jin…" celetuk sang istri seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami.

"Hmm?" sahut sang suami santai, masih memindai lembaran surat kabar yang ada di tangannya.

"Selama ini, aku selalu bertanya-tanya; kira-kira… kenapa ya, cincin pernikahan itu harus dikenakan di jari manis…?"

Aktivitas membaca kolom-kolom berita pun terhenti. Jin meletakkan surat kabar di tangannya ke atas pangkuan kakinya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wajah istrinya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran..?" tuturnya, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat oleh sang istri. Jin tersenyum singkat, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan istrinya.

"Sekarang, lakukanlah sesuai dengan apa yang kukatakan…" ujarnya, masih memegang tangan sang istri. "Coba kita saling lekatkan telapak tangan kita,"

"Uhm…begini?" gumam Mizel sambil mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan oleh Jin.

"Nah, begitu…" sahut Jin membenarkan. "Sekarang, tekuk jari tengah kita ke dalam, sehingga hanya empat jari kita saja yang saling bertemu,"

Mizel menekuk jari tengahnya sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jin. Sekarang, hanya ujung ibu jari, telunjuk, jari manis dan jadi kelingking mereka sajalah yang saling bertemu.

"Lalu…?"

"Sekarang, permainannya sudah bisa dimulai. Coba kita buka ibu jari kita bersama-sama. Anggap saja, bahwa ibu jari kita mewakilkan orang tua kita—"

Perlahan-lahan, keduanya sama-sama memisahkan ibu jari mereka yang semula saling bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka dapat memisahkan ibu jari mereka dengan mudah.

Setelah itu, Jin kembali berkata, "—Lihatlah, kita berdua sama-sama bisa membuka ibu jari kita. Ibu jari kita bisa dibuka, sebab semua manusia mengalami sakit dan mati. Termasuk juga kedua orang tua kita, yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kita…"

Sebuah gumaman pelan terdengar lolos dari bibir Mizel.

Jin melanjutkan kembali permainannya. "Sekarang, coba kita pisahkan jari yang berikutnya," tuturnya sembari mempertemukan kedua ujung ibu jari mereka kembali, "Kali ini, coba kita pisahkan jari telunjuk kita. Jari telunjuk ini mewakilkan saudara kita—di mana pada suatu saat nanti; mereka akan memiliki keluarga sendiri, sehingga mereka juga akan meninggalkan kita…"

"..Ah, benar juga…" respon Mizel, teringat pada saudara angkatnya, Hiro, yang juga sudah berkeluarga dengan Yuuya, saudara angkat suaminya, Jin.

"Sekarang, tutup kembali jari telunjuk kita. Setelah itu, coba kita buka jari kelingking kita; jari yang mewakili anak-anak _—_ " tiba-tiba Jin sempat terdiam pada bagian ini. " _—Y-yah,_ mungkin sekarang kita masih belum dikarunia anak; tapi, pada suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat.. anak-anak kita juga akan meninggalkan kita…" tutur Jin seraya membuka jari kelingkingnya, yang diikuti pula oleh Mizel.

"..O-oh, begitu ya…" sahut Mizel, terlihat ada sedikit semburat kemerahan di pipinya saat Jin mengungkit tema tentang anak.

Jin berdeham sejenak untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal jari yang terakhir," usungnya, "yaitu jari manis kita."

Jin dan Mizel lalu berusaha untuk memisahkan jari manis mereka; tempat dimana mereka mengenakan cincin pernikahan mereka. Anehnya, berbeda dengan jari-jari lain yang begitu mudah untuk terbuka; jari manis mereka sama sekali sulit untuk terbuka dan dipisahkan.

"..Jin, ini…"

"…Sulit sekali untuk dibuka, kan…?"

"Ung," angguk Mizel, masih tampak berusaha untuk membuka jari manisnya namun tak pernah berhasil bisa melakukannya. Setelah itu, Jin pun mendapat sebuah tatapan dari Mizel yang seolah menagihnya sebuah penjelasan atas fenomena tersebut.

Jin menghirup udara sejenak sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, "Jari manis kita sulit untuk dipisahkan, sebab… jari manis mewakili suami dan istri; di mana selama kita hidup, kita akan terus melekat satu sama lain…" jelasnya sementara tangannya masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, di mana keempat jarinya dan jari sang istri masih saling bertemu.

"Hee.. jadi begitu…" gumam Mizel, terlihat takjub terhadap penjelasan yang suaminya berikan, "Kupikir kenapa; ternyata alasannya karena ini, ya…"

"Hm, kurang lebih, begitulah…" angguk Jin, "Selain itu… dari dulu, cinta itu didasarkan pada dorongan kuat perasaan, bukan karena dorongan otot maupun otak. Oleh karena itu. sekeras apapun otak dan otot kita berusaha untuk menggerakan jari manis kita, jari kita tetap tak akan bisa digoyahkan, karena cinta itu asalnya dari perasaan…"

Kali ini semburat kemerahan pada wajah Mizel terlihat semakin merekah. "B-begitu…"

Jin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah istrinya tersebut. "Nah… Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku barusan…?"

"…Ung," jawab Mizel sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu," sambung Jin seraya meraih secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di meja sebelahnya, bersiap untuk menyesapnya, "..Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi…?"

"Ada…"

"Hm..?" gumam Jin di ujung cangkir kopinya, "Apa itu…?" lalu ia menyeruput sedikit kopi hitam miliknya.

"Kira-kira…" hening sesaat. "Kapan kita punya anak?"

_BRUUUSH!_

Kaidou Jin pun sukses menyemburkan seluruh kopi yang bersarang di rongga mulutnya.

* * *

**—FIN **—****


End file.
